Favored
by EmoScene
Summary: I've always wondered why my father treated me differently. Maybe it's because I'm the youngest. Maybe it's because I'm talentless. Maybe it's because I'm ugly. Purples, OneShot.


_**Author's Note:**_

_To all the people who's parents favor you sibling._

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**Brooke.**

"Can I buy some ice cream too?" I asked my father.

He glanced at me and said, "no. Your sisters actually did something to deserve it."

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Blossom is smarter, Buttercup is better at sports and Bubbles is nice. You should try one of those some time," he told me.

"Oh, okay." I said. telling myself it's just ice cream but it happens everyday ever since I was born. I'm 9 years old. I've always wondered why my father treated me differently. Maybe it's because I'm the youngest. Maybe it's because I'm talentless. Maybe because I'm ugly.

Once we arrived at home I went to my room just to be called down stairs. "I need you to clean up the dishes and get me some coffee." He demanded. I nodded my head. I did what I was told to make him pleased with me. Half way up the stairs I was called again. "Brooke, I need you to do some cleaning around the house."

"But I did the dishes and my other sisters haven't done anything." I complained.

"They're busy, and you're not," he told me. I didn't want to argue any further and did what he said.

**The next few months.**

I was getting ready for a play I had been working on for months and I was playing 'Alice' for Alice In Wonderland. I asked my family to come to one of the 3 shows that we were having and donate or something. They said they would just come to watch for one day.

**The next year.**

Bubbles decided to join the play and got one of the small roles. I didn't want to join the play that year. My father invited every single family member that we know of and donated a lot of money and food. We went to watch all four days even when she only had a couple of lines.

**A few years later.**

I'm now 16. I wear make up, maintain my weight, get good grades, try to be nice and have good manners. Just to try to make my father proud of me, praise me, hug me, thank me.

My family and I went to the mall to buy dresses for the dance coming up. We went into this clothing shop for both boys and girls formal wear. My father offered to pay only if he approved. I found this beautiful sparkly white dress that went above my knees. "Dad? Can I have this dress?" I asked him.

He looked at it before saying "No, you don't have the body for it. It would look better on Blossom." He snatched the dress out of my hands and called Blossom over to try it on. It looked stunning on her as always. "It looks good on you. Brooke tell your sister it looks good on her."

"You look very pretty Blossom." I told her as she turned around examining the dress.

"Yeah, I like it too, but I also wanted this dress." She said holding out a layered pink dress.

"I'll buy them both." My father said to her smiling. She hugged and thanked him and went back into the dressing room.

"Brooke, your not buying a dress." He told me.

I looked at him shocked, "what? Why?"

"Just use one of your old dresses." He replied.

"But they're too small."

"Then you have to pay for your own dress."

"I don't have enough money."

"Then I guess you're not going to the dance."

"Why do you always favor my other sisters than me?"

"No I don't. I like you all equally." He denied.

"No you don't, you always make me do all the house work, give them praises, treat them better and you know what? I've never been hugged by you."

"Enough! Your walking home and we're going to talk about your punishment when I get home with your sisters." I stormed off with someone following me. I turned into a little alley in the mall. A man's rough, warm hands grabbed my arm. My vision was too blurry to see his face. I rubbed my eyes and saw that it was Blake.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I-I-I'm okay," I stuttered trying to fight back my tears.

He pulled me into a hug and repeatedly told me, "it's okay." I couldn't hold it any longer, I sobbed into his chest. "I think you're beautiful, inside, out." He told me. My heart skipped a beat. It was a tingly, weird feeling. Compliments. But I loved it.

"Thank you." I smiled with tears still streaming down my face.


End file.
